The disclosure relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, the disclosure relates to etching features in an organic layer below a silicon containing hardmask.
In forming semiconductor devices, etch layers may be etched to form features. In some processes an organic layer may be etched using a silicon containing hardmask. The patterned organic layer may be used as a mask for a subsequent etch of an underlying layer.